


La guerra è finita

by donutgladiator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad Shiro (Voltron), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Una piccola oneshot sul Natale di un anno dopo la fine della guerra contro i Galra.Si colloca prima delle immagini finali e il primo capitolo può essere interpretato come un piccolo missing moment di queste ultime immagini.Shiro sta aspettando l'arrivo di Keith, per la cena celebrativa del Natale e della fine della guerra di un anno prima.Curtis è portatore di brutte notizie, ma allo stesso tempo è lì per Shiro, facendogli capire che qualcuno ci tiene a lui.Il secondo capitolo è per la mia gioia personale di Sheith supporter. Un what if, che non tiene conto delle ultime immagini della serie e che dà un lieto fine a questi due paladini.Quindi niente, buona lettura.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	1. La guerra è finita

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Maritombola organizzata da Lande di Fandom  
> Prompt n. 85 (iniziamo dalla fine, sì)  
> Song: Happy Xmas (War Is Over) – John Lennon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flA5ndOyZbI)
> 
> La storia partecipa anche al calendario dell’Avvento 2019 per il giorno 15.12 organizzato dal gruppo Voltron Legendary Defender » Fandom [ITA]
> 
> #VLDITA #VLDXMAS #VLDCalendar2019

  
Sotto un cielo infuocato, Shiro aspettava.

Il tempo non era dei migliori da giorni e le nuvole cariche di pioggia dipingevano una tela quasi minacciosa, con punte di colore del tramonto e notturno; dove il rosso della fine del giorno e il nero della tempesta in un certo senso si incontravano, dando vita a quelle splendide sfumature.

Gli sembrava quasi essere tornato vicino alle nebulose galattiche di qualche anno prima, con quei colori che si mescolavano all’oscurità dell’universo.

Ormai erano solo ricordi lontani, che non sarebbero più tornati, ma impressi a fuoco nella sua memoria.

La guerra era finita.

Era tempo di pace ormai e, quel giorno, di celebrazioni.

Per la prima volta festeggiavano il Natale. Non gli era mai piaciuta quell’usanza, ma il primo Natale di un nuovo mondo necessitava di una celebrazione speciale.

Avevano deciso di riunire i vecchi paladini di Voltron e di fare la prima di una serie di cene tutti insieme. Per l’occasione tutti erano rientrati alla vecchia base, da cui solo Shiro non si era spostato, aiutando l’esercito a sistemare alcuni piccoli e grandi problemi.

Mancavano ormai poche ore alla cena che avrebbero avuto e solo uno dei vecchi paladini mancava all’appello.

Lui poteva solo aspettare, seduto in quella stessa base in cui in una vita precedente aveva insegnato a giovani cadetti, in attesa di veder arrivare la navicella all’orizzonte, speranzoso che quella volta arrivasse veramente.

La guerra era finita da poco più di un anno e, sebbene sapessero tutti che le ricostruzioni erano ancora appena all’inizio, Shiro non aveva avuto modo di vedere di persona l’ex compagno di squadra dal giorno in cui aveva saputo che sarebbe tornato a portare il suo aiuto a tutti quei popoli spaziali che ne avessero avuto bisogno.

Keith in realtà era tornato una sola volta sulla Terra, ma lui era stato assorbito con questioni politiche e di ricostruzione che avevano bisogno della sua supervisione e quindi non si erano potuti incontrare.

Si sentivano frequentemente grazie alle comunicazioni radio e video, ma avevano poco tempo da dedicare alle piccole cose.

La guerra era finita e nonostante questo, non potevano essere più distanti.

\- Dovresti rientrare.- una voce alle sue spalle lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

Curtis, uno dei suoi collaboratori, era riuscito ad arrivargli alle spalle senza che lui se ne accorgesse, talmente era distratto.

Non rispose e rimase seduto al suo posto, guardando ancora il cielo.

Il giovane gli si sedette accanto, sospirando. Shiro fu grato per quella presenza vicino a lui, specialmente perché sapeva che i sentimenti di preoccupazione dell’altro erano sinceri.

Passarono alcuni minuti prima che Curtis parlasse di nuovo, non sopportando ulteriormente di tenere quel segreto per se stesso.

\- Non verrà.- disse in un sussurro, come se si vergognasse a pronunciare quelle parole.

Shiro chiuse gli occhi e un accenno di sorriso comparve sul suo volto, ma ancora una volta non disse alcuna parola nonostante nella sua testa se ne stessero affollando anche troppe. Tutte quelle che avrebbe voluto dire a Keith in quel preciso momento.

Dentro di sé, sapeva non sarebbe venuto.

Le parole di Curtis avevano reso però tutto reale, ormai non poteva scappare da una verità pronunciata ad alta voce.

C’era sempre qualcosa più importante di loro.

Più importante di lui.

\- Mi dispiace.- aggiunse l’altro portando una mano dietro la nuca, sfiorandosi i capelli che scendevano scomposti sul collo in un gesto nervoso. Il silenzio non lo faceva sentire a suo agio, così come quella situazione.

\- Vorrei rimanere da solo per qualche istante, ti raggiungerò a breve.- disse Shiro, sforzandosi a mantenere il suo solito tono.

\- Oh, – Curtis si alzò in piedi, imbarazzato, fermando la mano a mezz’aria, proprio mentre stava per posarla sulla spalla dell’altro: -Sì, certo. Vado a vedere se serve qualcosa per questa sera.- disse indietreggiando forse in maniera troppo veloce verso la porta della base.

\- Grazie.- aggiunse Shiro, tornando con il volto a guardare il cielo.

\- Allora, a tra poco.- disse, scomparendo nella base.

Una volta solo, il volto di Shiro scomparve tra le sue mani.


	2. La guerra è finita davvero

Rimase nella pista d’atterraggio per un tempo che sembrò infinito.

Quando decise che fosse arrivato il momento di ricompattarsi e tornare dentro, per dare anche lui una mano, si accorse che c’erano delle scie ancora umide sulle sue guance.

Non si era reso conto di aver pianto.

Le asciugò con un gesto quasi infastidito, mentre un puntino luminoso nel cielo si fece man mano più grande, portando infine una navicella alteana a fare le manovre per atterrare.

Piacevolmente sorpreso, Shiro si ricompose, passandosi una manica sugli occhi e le mani a sistemare il viso e i capelli volati ormai dappertutto.

Coran aveva detto che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a esserci quel giorno, ma a quanto pareva, le persone che volevano veramente impegnarsi nel fare qualcosa riuscivano a farcela.

In qualche minuto la navicella atterrò e l’alieno scese al suolo con un sorriso gigante sul volto, andandogli incontro urlando “Buon Natale” e stringendolo in un abbraccio non appena fu abbastanza vicino.

\- Shiro, quale gioia vederti! Ti trovo in forma!- tintinnò, non appena fu soddisfatto dell’abbraccio e l’ebbe lasciato andare.

Shiro non si sarebbe mai abituato alla forza alteana.

Riprendendo fiato gli sorrise.

\- Coran, buon Natale, sono felice anche io di vederti.- disse Shiro in un tono meno convincente di quanto pensasse.

\- Ho portato dei regali per tutti!- disse ignorando il suo tono, indicando uno dei membri di Marmora che portava un sacco marrone con quelli che lui aveva definito regali.

Shiro tremava già al solo pensiero di quello che sarebbe stato il proprio; Coran aveva gusti discutibili. Sperava solo non fosse niente di potenzialmente pericoloso.

\- Ti sei calato proprio nello spirito natalizio.-

L’alteano rise di gusto e sfilò il sacco al soldato: -Allora, il tuo non è proprio…- iniziò, ma Shiro lo interruppe.

\- Perché non inizi ad entrare? Vedremo i regali tutti insieme questa sera. Scusami, ma ho bisogno di qualche minuto ancora. – gli sorrise di nuovo, questa volta con più sincerità.

Coran lo guardò dubbioso, incerto se dargli comunque il regalo oppure no. Guardò prima il soldato e poi Shiro, infine, sorrise a sua volta e alzò le spalle: - Per questa volta ti asseconderò.-

Quindi, si allontanò intonando una canzone che Shiro non si aspettava conoscesse e anche lui entrò nella base.

Rimase con lui il soldato di Marmora.

\- Puoi andare anche tu. Non so se Coran ti abbia dato un compito specifico da svolgere o se sei qui per le celebrazioni… l’importante è che mi lasci solo.- disse, sedendosi nuovamente nello stesso punto precedente.

\- Oh, a dir la verità, speravo in un saluto più caloroso.-

Shiro a quella voce puntò gli occhi sul soldato.

\- Non… come?- balbettò, confuso.

Una volta rimossa la maschera, il volto strafottente di Keith gli si parò davanti, sembrando tremendamente divertito per il piccolo scherzo che aveva offerto al più grande.

-Buon Natale.-

Qualche istante ancora per processare quel volto e quelle parole e poi Shiro si alzò dalla panchina, il volto in un’espressione indecifrabile.

Era tremendamente arrabbiato o stranamente felice.

Forse entrambe le cose.

Non si fermò nemmeno a pochi metri da lui ma senza tanti complimenti lo circondò con l’unico braccio che gli era rimasto.

Non c’erano bisogno di parole in quel momento. Sentì Keith rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio e abbandonarsi a lui, ricambiandolo e posando il mento tra l’incavo della spalla, solleticandogli con i capelli il collo.

Se quello era il regalo di Coran, per una volta poteva dire che l’alteano aveva proprio azzeccato il suo desiderio.

Niente avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento.

L’abbraccio di Keith, il suo calore a un passo da lui… si staccò appena dall’abbraccio e lo guardò negli occhi, osservando tutto di quel volto che più di ogni altra cosa gli era mancato in quell’anno lontani.

\- Rimani.- disse semplicemente quella parola. Niente convenevoli, niente saluti, niente auguri.

Voleva rimanesse, quella volta per sempre.

Keith gli sorrise, lo sguardo perso nei ricordi.

\- Al contrario di me, tu hai avuto il coraggio di dire quella parola.- si separò dal suo abbraccio e sorrise.

\- Posso dirla ancora. Rimani sulla Terra, aiuta i terresti a rimettersi in sesto, rimani con noi. Rimani con me.- non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe detto parole simili a qualcuno, di essere così egoista. Keith lo guardò con dolcezza, mantenendo quel sorriso sul volto che donava al suo viso un aspetto ancora da ragazzino, anche se da giovane non aveva mai visto sul volto dell'altro un sorriso così genuino.

Per quello che sembrò essere un istante infinito, Shiro guardò gli occhi di Keith e ripensò a tutti i momenti che avevano passato insieme, da quando l'aveva incontrato fino al giorno della loro ultima volta insieme. Non avrebbe sopportato separarsi di nuovo da lui.

\- Te l’avrei detto più tardi, questa volta, rimango. - un sussurro appena accennato, come se dirlo ad alta voce lo spaventasse troppo: - La guerra è finita davvero questa volta.- aggiunse, questa volta con decisione e un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

Una mano avvicinò a sé il volto dell’altro e le loro labbra si incontrarono, sugellando quella promessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto la mia ennesima follia Sheith e buone feste <3


End file.
